ARWBY
by ArenMoto
Summary: A memorial project that may evolve into a full story. Read and Review, Rest in peace Monty Oum.
1. Welcome to Beacon

**A one-shot that may become a full story later. In memory of Monty Oum. Rest in peace.**

'Im finally here at Beacon...' a young man thought as the large airship he was on prepared to land t the worlds most famous Fighting school, Beacon.

He quickly pulled his black cowl over his head, and out on his black headphones and walked out into the bright light, a blonde haired boy running by him to the trash can.

'After all this timel... I'm finally here.' he thought as he continued on his path.

He quickly spotted a short black haired girl, and a taller blonde next to her. Both incredibly cute.

The taller one quickly found a small group of people, and ran off waving and screaming something.

The man sighed, and walked up to the black haired girl.

"Excuse me..." he said pulling off his head phones.

The girl yelped, and fell backwards onto a large package of white cases.

"What is wrong with you?!" a new voice said as another girl wearing white ran over to the packages, furiously checking the contents.

"Do you have any idea what's in here?!" she yelled at the first girl.

"Uh... No?" she answered awkwardly.

"... Dust." the man said staring at the contents.

"At least someone knows!" the white haired girl continued.

She pulled out a small vial of red Dust, and began shaking it around, the Dust falling onto the black haired girl.

The man quickly backed off, and jumped behind the bushes nearest to him as an explosion was heard throughout the area.

He sighed, then looked over at the girls, one pitch black, the other very surprised and apologetic.

The three were silent for a moment, before the former white one began screaming.

"What is WRONG with you?! Do you even. Know who I am?!" she screeched wiping soot off her face.

"I am Wiess Schnee, the daughter of the creator of Dust. And if you blow yourself up trying to use Dust, just know that my Fathers company is not responsible for any explosions, cliff falls, or other Dust based injuries." she rambled.

The man sighed, then walked up to the shorter girl who was repeatedly apologizing, and then getting yelled at.

"Calm down both of you, it's your first day at Beacon, you want to make a good impression and not act like you were raised in a pig stall." he said ending the fight.

Wiess simply turned around, and walked away still upset, leaving the carriers to grab her luggage.

The short girl let out a sigh of release. And then shook the mans hand.

"Thank you very much, I didn't know what to do." she thanked repeatedly shaking his hand.

"I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you." the girl said smiling.

"Aren Moto. Nice sniper Scytheyou have. Built it in Signal?" the man said looking at the compacts weapon on her back.

"Very observant, not many people appreciate weapons." Ruby complimented.

She grabbed a handle, and drew her large Scythe sticking it into the ground with a loud hammering sound.

Aren quickly pulled out a small cube, wch then transformed into a large Glaive as he swung it around.

"Wow! That's a really good weapon! It has a shar blade, it's easy to swing, and it has an extra rocket area on that oval at the other end!" Ruby observed gawking at the weapon.

"Thanks, I attended Signal as well. Although I only had privat lessons with a great teacher name Qrow." Aren responded, the staff/Glaive returning to a small metal cube.

"Oh! That's my uncle! He taught me how to use my Scyhte, along with how to forge it!" Ruby said as a blond-haired boy ran up to them.

"Excuse me, do you know where the assembly area is?" he asked between long drawn out breaths.

"I was hoping Aren might." Ruby told him.

"Not a clue." Aren responded as the guy hung his head down, his arms touching the ground.

"Ots probably the direction everyone's headed." Aren said as the three began too walk together.

"So, what's your name?" Ruby asked the blonde haired boy.

"Jaune Arc. Or as I call myself, the pimp machine." Jaune said clearly trying to hard to impress Ruby.

"I'm Ruby Rose, so what kind of weapon do you have?" she quickly asked.

"Well, I have this sword. And this Shield that shrinks down." he said getting the two weapons out.

"If the shield just shrinks, it wouldn't affect it's weight would it?" Aren asked as Jaune once again, hang himself over. "Nope..." he said dissapointed.

"We should probably go to the announcement meeting." Ruby interjected as the 3 continued to follow the other new students.

**And that's all. I hope that you all enjoyed this memorial project, and I will be trying to make this a ful story later. Hope to see you all in my other stories, read and review any complaints, questions, or compliments.**


	2. Emerald Forest

**I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Monty Oum. Enjoy.**

The three sprinted, Jaune falling behind multiple times, towards the large entrance hall ahead.

Just as Ruby and Aren flew in, the door began to close, just as Jaune slipped through, the gates closed with none behind them.

The three panted, and quietly took a place in a line.

The blonde haired girl started motioning for the three of us to come over, "Hurry!" she whispered.

"So Ruby, you find some new friends?" she asked.

"Yep, right here Yang." she responded motioning towards Aren and Jaune.

"OK, so a frail, skinny kid," Yang began as she observed Jaune, "And a tall person medium sized, good for fighting." Yang finished as the Headmaster began to speak.

"OK, I'll keep this short." he began.

"All of you here have been accepted into Beacon, the best school for training Hunters, and Huntresses to fight the creatures of Grimm." he continued taking a sip of his coffee.

"All I can say, is that its a waste of time." he said as the crowd began to whisper.

"Only a few of you will become protecters of the Kingdom of Vale, and few of you will achieve this status. You will either make a mistake, or you won't hold up to our expectations. But to the few of you out there with the potential, good luck. That is all." he finished stepping down, a tall woman taking his place.

"You will all proceed to Initiation in the Emerald Forest, you will need to head to the ruins on the opposite end of the forest, and you will need to collect a trinket, and return to the top of the hill." she said.

"Be forewarned, there will be creatures of Grimm out there. We will not intervene. If you encounter them, you must either fight, run, or die." she finished leading the way to the launch pads.

Many of the students started whispering, and hesitated to follow. Five of them eagerly walked forward.

Aren, Ruby, Wiess, Yang, and another girl holding a book, a small black bow on her head.

They proceeded to a locker room, and began gathering their equipment.

"So, should we try and be on a team together?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Why not be on a team with one of your friends? Aren looks pretty powerful." she looking over to the man, wearing black headphones and grabbing a cloak, placing his minimized Glaive into his pockets.

"I dunno... He does seem strong, and is weapon is extremely powerful but..." Ruby tried.

"But what? He would make a great team mate." Yang assure putting on her golden braces.

"But you're also a great team mate! You're strong, fast, and I know you really well!" Ruby objected.

"Well, for all we know we might not get to pick teams." Yang said closing the locker and looking over to Jaune, Wiess, and a red haired girl with a sword, and a shield on her back.

Aren quickly walked by the two girls, music easily heard.

Yang continued to look around the locker room, and saw the black haired girl talking with Aren.

"... Sounds like a plan." she said.

"Oh, my names Blake, by the way." she said.

"Aren, nice meeting you." he responded shaking her hand.

Aren then walked away, and out to the initiation point.

"We should go, the initiation will start soon." Yang said closing the locker.

Ruby finished putting n her red and black hood, and followed her sister out the door.

Soon, all of the new students were in position above Emerald Forest, the area to initiation.

"I have already warned you of the dangers, and your objectives." the headmaster began.

"Now, for the team business. If you lock eyes with someone alone, that will be your new partner. Your full team of four will be decided later. You will lunched off these pads, and into the forest to find the ruins. Prepare yourself." he finished as the first person was launched.

"Wait, uh, launched. As in, we need to land? On our feet?" Jaune asked as a mother was released.

"Yes. Best of luck." Headmaster Ospin answered as the girl in black flew away.

"But what if we can't land?!" Jaune continued as Aren and Wiess were launched.

"Then may someone help you." Ospin responded as Jaune was the only one left.

"Wait, I still have some-" Jaune started as he flew off screaming.

Ospin simply watched, and sipped his coffee.

All of the students, save for Jaune, skillfully drew their weapons and swiftly landed.

Yang used her gauntlets and launched herself partway across the forest, Ruby using her sniper quickly landed spiraling down a tree.

The rest of the students, landed far from each other, save for three.

**The beginning of Emerald Forest, who will be teamed up, and who will encounter Grimm? Read &amp; Review, and as always, check out my other stories.**


	3. Team issues

**Most likely the finale, for now. I do not own RWBY, I own an OC. Enjoy.**

Ruby quickly latched her Scythe into a tree, and swung down. One thing on her mind.

'Gotta find Yang... Gotta find Yang...' she repeated in her head thinking of the teammate possibilities.

'What about Jaune? He's nice... And funny... But I don't see him being much use in a fight...' Ruby thought imagining Jaune being eaten by a large black bear with red eyes, and white scales over its body.

'How about Blake? She seems pretty mysteries, although I haven't really talked to her...' she continued.

'Theres always Aren, quiet, likes music, powerful, amazing weapon.' Ruby finished, trying to think of any other person she knew, as she spotted a figure dressed in white come closer, just as Aren leaps from the bushes, Weiss turns around, and the three lock eyes Weiss looked at Ruby, and then Aren, and then back to Ruby.

She quickly stalked away as they heard a thud, and a familiar voice yelling something.

She looked up, and stuck in a tree was Jaune, with a spear impaled in his hood keeping him in the tree.

"A little help?" he asked

Weiss turned back around, and grabbed Ruby by her hood, dragging her along with Aren following.

"You came back!" Ruby exclaimed, her eyes shining.

"A team of three, that's new." Aren stated putting his headphones on.

"This does not make us friends." Weiss said as she dragged Ruby.

After a bit of walking, the three came up to a small clearing, where Weiss finally let go of Ruby.

"Don't slow me down, I don't want to get a bad grade because you were too slow." Weiss commanded.

Ruby quickly dashed in front of her, as music blasted in Aren's ears.

"I'm not slow, I may not be good at talking, but you'll be lucky to have me in a fight." Ruby responded dashing away.

Weiss paused for a moment, then started yelling. "Even for someone who moves so fast, you excel at wasting time!" she yelled as the air got darker.

"Ruby?" she asked as red eyes appeared around her and Aren, who was not paying attention to anything.

Weiss quickly shook Aren as a large dark bear crawled out of the bushes, many more following suit.

Weiss drew her Rapier, and took her stance.

As soon as Aren was ready, he took out his Glaive, and placed a chunk of red Dust in the opening at the end.

"Ursa, very common kind of Grimm." Aren said as it attacked him.

Aren easily dodged, and waited for it to get up as Weiss worked on perfecting her stance.

The Ursa lunged again, and was quickly met by Aren's Glaive.

He quickly pushed forwards cutting off the Grimm's arm.

He then swung his Glaive at a very high speed, causing the Dust to activate and launch itself at another Ursa, burning the skin off of it.

'Alright, it's perfect!' Weiss thought as her Rapier swapped Dust to a red color.

She quickly lunged at the Ursa standing before her, as Ruby came in and slashed it apart.

Weiss quickly turned, and a large row of fire shot out of the ground where her Rapier hit, and the forest began to catch fire.

"You idiot! I could've killed you!" Weiss screeched as she dragged Ruby away from the fire with Aren behind them,the monsters burning.

"What are you doing?! I could've taken them!" Ruby exclaimed angrily.

"We need to keep moving." Aren stated.

"If you had coordinated your attacks better, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss yelled back.

"I'm surprised that someone who talks to much would communicate so poorly in battle, how did a kid like you even get into Beacon?!" she continued as Aren grabbed his Glaive, and put in a raw earth Dust.

He quickly launched it into the ground in front of them causing an Earthquake.

"We need to keep moving otherwise we won't pass initiation!" he yelled getting the girls attention.

"Who elected you leader?!" Weiss asked.

"I did after you two started acting like children!" he countered.

"How dare you! Take it back right now!" Weiss commanded as Aren swiftly turned over.

"Listen to me, just because we're partners doesn't mean I'm going to babysit some spoiled child with an attitude to match an Ursa. You are acting no better, and no worse than Ruby. You treat her with respect, and she will find a way to put up with your childish behavior. I'm leaving. I only stuck around because I thought the two of you would be good teammates." Aren said launching himself off with Lightning Dust.

"Have fun you two!" he yelled flying off.

Aren continued flying until he soon came across a familiar black bow.

"Blake!" he yelled flying in, dirt flying up as he landed.

"Have a nice flight? I heard you yelling from over here." she stated calmly.

"Well, the teams are supposed to made of two each anyways." Aren responded.

"I got a pretty good view from up there, its not that far from the temple, think you can keep up?" Aren asked getting out some more lightning Dust.

"Of course I can. Lets go." she said grabbing her grapple pistol.

The two launched themselves into the air, quickly covering ground. Spotting two large dead Grimm snakes, and a ginger girl wearing piink next to a black haired boy wearing green clothes designed from Atlas.

As soon as they reached the end of the wood, the two came across a small ruins.

"Just like we we're instructed." Aren stated looking at the relics.

"Chess pieces?" Blake observed.

"Looks like it. Which one should we pick?" Aren asked.

"How about a Knight piece?" Blake said grabbing a small yellow horse.

"Alright, lets get back to the cliff." Aren responded as familiar yellow hair came bursting into view.

"Finally found it!" she yelled fist pumping the air.

"Oh, hey you two." Yang said grabbing a white knight as well.

"Whee!" a voice yelled as the girl wearing pink rode in on an Ursa, poking at it. "Aww, its broken..." she said disappointed.

"Nora! Don't ever do that again..." the boy wearing green panted running over.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sung putting the white Rook piece on her head.

"Nora!" the boy yelled as she dropped the Rook into her hand. "Coming Ren!" she said giggling.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake questioned.

"Yang!" a voice yelled from above, they all looked up to see Ruby falling from the sky, Weiss yelling at her.

Suddenly, Jaune came flying in slamming right into Ruby knocking the two into a large tree.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Yang exploded.

"Can we wait two seconds before something crazy happens and the world explodes?!" she yelled, her eyes red.

"Hey look, a large scorpion trying to kill us." Aren observed as the girl with red hair ran from the large monster.

"Weiss! Jump!" Ruby yelled up to her partner.

"Are you insane?!" she screeched back.

"She might fall." Yang said.

"She'll be fine..." Ruby responded.

"She's falling." Blake stated as Weiss began screaming.

Jaune quickly jumped from the branch, catching the Snow Angel.

"Just, falling in?" he asked winking.

He then looked down to see a large drop in front of him, and panicked.

Jaune was the first to fall, his shield extending on the way down hitting him on the head.

To cap off a very bad day for Jaune, Weiss fell right onto his back.

"My hero." she stated sarcastically.

"My back..." Jaune groaned as the red-head gathered with the others.

"Oh great, everyone's here, now we can all die together." Yang said as a large bird circled around them.

**Almost to the end, I hope you all are enjoying this so far, and as always, please read and review and I'll see you guys in the next, and final chapter until later.**


	4. All together -FINALE-

**The last chapter of the memorial part, if this gets popular enough then I might continue it after my next novelization, but let me know if you want to see more. Enjoy.**

"Oh great, everyones here. Now we can all die together." Yang said sarcastically as the red-haired girl rolled over away from the large scorpion chasing her.

"Pyrrha, you know the old strategy?" Aren asked the red haired girl.

"Dont worry, I got this!" Ruby yelled as she launched herself towards the scorpion, bullets streaming backwards as she struck the shell, not making a scratch on the titanium like armor.

"What...?" Ruby gasped in shock as he quickly turned back and rolled out of the way of a swipe from the large claws chasing her.

"Reckless girl!" Aren yelled raising his Glaive.

"Ruby! Hurry!" Yang yelled worried.

Ruby quickly sprinted forward, her bullets propelling her as fast as they could go, but the demon quickly caught up with her and prepared to crush the girl.

"Look out!" a voice called out as ice covered the moving arm of the Grimm.

Ruby quickly looked around in confusion as she spotted Wiess standing in front of her.

"Such a show-off. You're also hyperactive, a excellent time waster, and don't get me started on yr fighting style." she said grabbing Ruby's hand and pulling her up.

"I'm not showing off! I just want you to see that I can do this." Ruby responded.

"I'm aware I can be... Difficult. At times, but if you're willing to work together, I'll try and be nicer." Wiess said apologizing.

"Get out of there unless you want to be that monsters next meal!" Aren yelled as a tremor took the area.

The two girls quickly hurried away as the ice shattered, and the beast followed them once again.

"Uh, guys..." Jaune said.

"Hate to pile on bad news, but that bird is coming back!" he yelled as the large black Nevermore began circling the group.

"We don't even have to fight these guys, our job was to get the Artifact, and return to the hills." Blake said as Ruby grabbed a white horse.

"She's right, let's go!" Yang yelled as almost everyone took to the skies.

Yang propelled herself with her gauntlets, Ruby not far from her as she launched herself forward with her sniper.

Blake quickly leaped across the trees, easily keeping up with the few as Nora used her hammer launcher to fly across the forest.

Aren quickly propelled himself with Wind Dust, and Wiess following behind with magical platforms leaving a trail for the rest of the group to follow.

They all soon reached a large ruins, moss covering the destroyed buildings.

The Nevermore quickly landed on a large tower in front of a large cliff, the final objective.

The large scorpion quickly followed behind, bursting through the trees trapping them.

"Nora! Distract the bird!" Ren yelled as Nora pulled out her Heart launcher.

Nora shot at the Nevermore relentlessly while the Deathstalker scorpion quickly strode up behind the group as they all ran towards a weak looking stone bridge.

Ren and Blake quickly turned, hacking away and blasting the large Deathstalker and Nora shoots it square in the eyes.

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Jaune quickly ran across the bride, with Aren at the top of a large pillar as he combined Dust.

The Deathstalker quickly took its large tail blade, and stuck it into the weak stone splitting the bridge in half leaving Blake, Ren, and Pyyrha on one side, and all the others with the Nevermore.

Jaune quickly glanced over at the group battling the Deathstalker, and saw that they were quickly getting pushed back.

"Nora, we need to get over there, and fast!" Jaune yelled as he looked at the gap.

Jaune gave a slight laugh as he looked down.

"How can anyone make this?" he asked as Nora gave a crazy smile.

She quickly pushed Jaune back, and slammed the ground ahead of them with her large hammer, sending Jaune flying over.

Nora quickly shot a Heart grenade, and launched herself over to the Deathstalker, slamming it in the face, knocking Blake over in the process.

Blake quickly pulled a gun away from her sword, and threw a large elastic rope at one of the towers bringing her up to the Nevermore's height, as she hacked away on the top of the beast.

She quickly landed next to Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Aren.

"This thing is tougher than it looks!" she yelled as everyone prepared firepower.

"Then we'll just have to hit it with everything we've got!" Yang yelled as she and Ruby fired off flaming bullets at the large bird.

The rest of the group following suit, as Blake shot knives at the bird, and Weiss blasting magic at it.

Aren quickly stuck his Glaive into the ground, and propelled himself forward as he slammed it into the ground cranking its armor on the face.

The Nevermore quickly got back up, and knocked the team away.

Ruby glanced over at Blake and saw the elastic rope, and then saw the Nevermore land on one of the stone structures in front of the cliff.

"I've got a plan." she told Weiss, who quickly dashed off after hearing the plan.

Meanwhile, Ren quickly climbs on top of the tail of the Deathstalkerr, and shot most of the skin off of the blade, leaving it hanging by a thread.

Pyyrha quickly threw her spear into its eyes, and started running forward before Jaune called out.

"Look!" he yelled pointing at the tail.

"Got it!" Pyyrha yelled as she threw her shield like a boomerang, slicing off the remaining tendns and slamming the tail into its head.

"Nora!" Jaune yelled as Ren was knocked into a stone wall.

Pyyrha quickly retrieved her shield, and held it up and Nora launched herself off of it, going at least 50 feet in the air, before slamming her hammer into the skull of the Deathstalker.

Everyone there leaped off of the falling stone, and landed (In their faces.) behind the dead Scorpion.

With the Nevermore, Blake quickly tossed tossed one end of her rope to Yang, who immediately tied it around a pillar as Blake did the same.

Weiss quickly froze the Nevermore's tail in place, as Ruby and Aren pushed up against the elastic band.

Weiss used her magic to pull it back, and aimed carefully.

"Of course you came up with this." she said to Ruby.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked as Weiss smiled confidently.

"Can I?" she asked. "Can you?" Ruby asked again.

"Of course I can!" Weiss yelled as she shot the two directly beside of Nevermore's neck, the two blades meeting each other at the neck as magic pads appeared on the wall of the cliff.

The ice holding the Nevermore in place broke, and the two ran up the cliff with perfect synchronization, quickly reaching the top, as the Nevermore's head got stuck in a rock, and was ripped off as the two landed.

"Wow." Jaune said as he stared at the dead Nevermore.

_Later, at Beacon..._

"I would like to call up, Jaune Arc, Pyyrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren." Ospin announced as the four walked up to the podium.

"You four collected the White Rook pieces, from here on out you shall all be known as team JNPR." he said as a picture of the four members appeared on a large screen.

"The leader will be, Jaune Arc." he stated.

The four then stepped down with a very shocked looking Jaune.

"And last, but most certainly most least." Ospin began.

"Now, for this last group we noticed that there is an odd number of members, and there are only teams of four allowed." he interrupted himself.

"However, I would like to call up," he began again.

"Ruby Rose, Yang Xio Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Aren Moto. Please come up." he said as everyone cheered.

"You all collected the White Knight pieces. From here on out, you shall been known as ARWBY." he announced.

"Now, you are an extremely special case as I couldn't decide who to pick for a leader between two of you. So I will have two leaders for this team." he said as the whole team, save for Aren, began to look anxious.

"So, without further ado, the team leaders are..." he began.

"Ruby Rose, alongside Aren Moto. Don't dissapointed me." he said as everyone cheered.

**And there you have it, my memorial to Monty Oum. Wherever you are, I hope you can see this. But, if you enjoyed and would like to see more after Xenoblade Redux, please let me know as I had a lot of fun writing this. I'll see you in the next project.**


End file.
